gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh
GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh (aka Gundam Nadleeh, Nadleeh), is the hidden form of GN-005 Gundam Virtue in season one of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Its design was later succeeded by the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. The unit is piloted by Tieria Erde. Technology & Combat Characteristics Behind the masculine bulk of Gundam Virtue lies the slender feminine form of Gundam Nadleeh. To activate Nadleeh, Tieria must utilize his quantum brainwaves to interface with his cockpit to discard Virtue's armor. Designed to serve as Tieria's "trump card," Nadleeh is capable of using Virtue's shoulder cannons as hand-held guns; its regular complements. As a stand alone armament, it can be equipped with a GN Shield and GN Beam Rifle. In regular combat, Nadleeh is a high mobility general purpose unit. When Nadleeh is unleashed in battle from Virtue, Nadleeh would reach for its cannons to clear the battlefield with heavy beam firing. When launched just-as in battle, Nadleeh can use fire-and-shield tactics with its shield and beam rifle. For melee combat, the unit has a pair of beam sabers for close range combat. It's unclear of the complete range of Nadleeh's abilities as the unit was rarely deployed for battle, however one known disadvantage of it would be its low particle storage capacity than standard (in contrast to Virtue, which has higher than normal particle storage ability). The most important ability of Nadleeh aside from acting as a general purpose for Virtue is it's Trial System, which is meant to be used in the situation where any Gundam units go rogue although it requires an active Veda link as well as a user that was entrusted with its access in order to be used. In addition, Nadleeh was designed to be Virtue's escape mechanismMobile Suit Gundam 00P File No 10 "Chall Acustica" as is the norm as an element of Plutone lineage mobile suits. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :Derived from GNY-004 Gundam Plutone, the GN Beam Rifle serves as the primary weapon when Nadleeh is launched as a stand alone as opposed to casting of from Virtue. While it is far inferior in power than the GN Bazooka, it still has reasonably powerful beam output with the capability of destroying another suit in one to two shots with excellent accuracy. In addition, a beam saber can be emitted from the rifle's barrel for melee combat. ;*GN Cannons :Obtained from Virtue's setup after armor cast off. While it is not as powerful as the GN Bazooka, the fact that is more flexible and dynamic makes it more suitable for fighting a wider range of enemies. Unlike Virtue, Nadleeh uses them with it's hands. ;*GN Shield :Another evolution of Plutone's equipment. Although the defense area is smaller than the regular one, it is also lighter thus more mobile.HG 1/144 GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh It is used alongside the beam rifle as Nadleeh's stand alone setup. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Trial System Variants ;*GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos History Head to Tieria Erde's page for the history of Gundam Nadleeh. Picture Gallery Hudfydnor.png|Nadleeh using GN Cannon's Trial System Executed.jpg|Nadleeh activating its Trial System Gtfadsuf.png|Nadleeh's last stand GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh.jpeg|Fan art CG GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh Unleashed.jpg|Virtue Armor Purge Trans-Am Nadleeh Wallpaper.jpg|Trans-Am Nadleeh DSC_2076.jpg Gundam nadleeh shield.jpeg|Gundam Nadleeh Shield 182198.jpg|Gundam Nadleeh Gundam War Card SD GN-004_Gundam_Nadleeh.jpg|SD GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gunpla Notes & Trivia *The name "Nadleeh" comes from the Navajo word meaning "Two-Spirit", a reference to the female figure hidden within the male. *In the early concept stages, Nadleeh was codenamed "Queen Gundam". The Queen was supposed to be a powerful unit with no blind spots or weaknesses. Its abilities included a a strange "psycommu ESP-grasping" ability to graps other mobile units as well as wireless units that can be used as offensive and defensive weapons. It was not suppose to participate in normal battles with the exception of the King Gundam being in danger and Queen being summoned from within Rook as a bodyguard. The final Nadleeh inherited its feminine appearance as well as the MS grasping ability was modified and formed the Trial System, while the wireless units became the Fangs for the Throne Zwei. Articles & References External Links *GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh on MAHQ.net